Harry Potter's Fifth Year
by Mini
Summary: All my fic were deleted for some reason.... so read and review this!
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter's Fifth Year: Chapter 1: Part 1  
  
Harry was sitting, very bored, in his room at the Dursleys. He wished he could be at the Weasleys house, but Dumbledore said  
that it would be better if he stayed at the Dursleys. Just then Hedwig flew in. "Hedwig! You're back!" Harry said. She flew   
over and nibbled his fingers, then landed on his shoulder. She had a letter from Sirius and presents from Ron, Hermione and   
Hagrid. Harry opened Sirius' letter first. A blank piece of parchment and a short letter fell out. The letter said:  
  
Harry,  
  
Yes, I know I gave you a blank piece of parchment for a present. Its something I invented. It doesn't have a name, you can  
make that up. It will let you talk with me any time, just point your wand at it and say 'Sirius'. Then write on it and I'll  
write back. When you want to stop, point your wand at it and say 'Done'. It's that easy! Try it right now!  
  
Sirius  
  
"Nice." He got his wand, pointed it at the parchment and said "Sirius." Right away writing appeared on the parchment.   
'Hello, Harry. This is your godfather. Is it working?'  
  
Harry pulled out his quill and wrote back, 'Yes! How are you?'   
  
'Just fine, what about you? Are the Dursleys treating you alright?'   
  
Harry wrote, 'I'm fine, they're treating me the same as last year.'   
  
'I'm going to ask Dumbledore about you getting to go to you friend Ron's house.'   
  
Harry smiled and wrote, 'Great! I'm going to open my other presents now. Talk, er, write, to you later!'   
  
'Bye.' Harry erased it by saying "Done."  
  
Then he opened the other presents. Hermione's was a box of Every Flavor Beans. Ron's was some Chocolate Frogs. Hagrid's was  
a drum with drumsticks and a note: Hi Harry I made these myself.  
  
Harry smiled just as his aunt called him downstairs.   
  
"Harry! Lunch!" she screeched.  
  
He sighed, thinking 'Great. Another lunch of celery and grapefruit.'  
  
--- After lunch ---  
  
Harry was back in his room, wishing Dudley's diet had worked. The teachers at Smeltings had caught Dudley telling his   
friends to smuggle doughnuts and other sweet things into the school for him. The teachers told his mum and dad and now the   
whole family was on a diet again. Then Harry remembered the Chocolate Frogs. He ate one, and the card was Aggripa! (sp?)He   
smiled and wrote a quick note to Ron: 'I got Aggripa and you can have it.'He sent Hedwig off with the card and note and ate  
another Chocolate frog, this time getting Albus Dumbledore again. He smiled, remembering the day he found out about Hogwarts.  
Then he remembered Sirius' present. He got out his wand, and activated the parchment. 'Hi again Harry, did you eat a good   
lunch?'  
  
He wrote, 'No, Dudley is still on his diet, his friends smuggled doughnuts into school for him.'  
  
'Dudley has FRIENDS????'  
  
Harry laughed and wrote. 'Yes, amazing isn't it?'  
  
'I already asked Dumbledore about you staying at Ron's house, he will tell Ron and then Ron will tell you.'  
  
He wrote back, 'Ok. Have you heard from Lupin?'  
  
'Yes. If you want, I can make something like this, only for you and Lupin. Or anyone you want.'  
  
He wrote, 'Hmmm, not Ron or Hermione, I'll be seeing them soon, but Lupin I might not see for a while.'  
  
'So, you want one for Lupin?'  
  
Harry nods. 'I guess.'  
  
'Ok, then. I'll finish it in a few days. And right now I'm going to finish eating. Goodbye.'  
  
Harry wrote, 'Bye.' then erased it.  
  
--- The next day ---  
  
It was early in the morning when Harry woke up. The Dursleys were still asleep. He woke up because there was a loud tapping   
on his window. "Hedwig?" he asked sleepily. He got up and let her in. She was in bad shape. Her feathers were burnt and she  
was dusty, also she had a bad cut on her right leg. She still had the parchment and the Aggripa card, and stared Harry in the   
face until he took them. The parchment had a sloppy note on the back.  
  
'harry you-know-who and some death eaters blew up our house tell dumbledore'  
  
Harry Potter's Fifth Year: Chapter 1: Part 2  
  
Harry was shocked. "What? Voldemort and some Death Eaters blew up Ron's house? Oh no...." He quickly found some parchment   
and a quill, then started a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
Voldemort and some Death Eaters blew up Ron's house. I don't even know if Ron or his family are still alive. I'm putting the  
note he gave me in this letter. I need to tell Sirius.  
  
From Harry  
  
He said to Hedwig, "I know you're hurt, but this is important, try to get this to Dumbledore." He tied it to her leg, and  
sent her off. Then his aunt called him down to breakfast. He went downstair to find two tiny pieces of grapefruit on his  
plate and four on Dudleys. He sighed, and ate them really quick without even sitting down. He started back upstairs."JUST   
WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!?!?!" yelled his uncle.  
  
"Er....to my room..." Harry said.  
  
"DID WE DISMISS YOU?!?!?!" his uncle yelled even louder.  
  
"Um....no..." Harry said. Boy, they were grouchy today, he thought, probably because it's early and they are very hungry.  
  
"WELL SIT BACK DOWN YOU DUMB W...W..." Vernon yelled, afraid to say the word 'wizard'. Harry sat back down, Dudley ate as   
slowly as he could, probably just because he knew Harry wanted to get upstairs and Vernon wouldn't let Harry go until   
everyone was done. Harry sighed. He really wanted to tell Sirius and Hermione about Ron's house. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO GET   
UPSTAIRS SO BAD?!?!?!" Vernon yelled at Harry.  
  
"Because my friend Ron's-" Harry started to say, but was cut off.  
  
"YOUR FRIEND RON, IS HE A W-FROM YOUR SCHOOL?!?!?!" his uncle shouted.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU THINK HE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN US!!!!!!!!!" Vernon's face turned very purple. "GO UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry did, happily. He had, sort of, tricked his uncle into letting him upstairs. He was still hungry from breakfast, so   
he ate a Chocolate Frog and when he was done he decided to use Sirius' present to tell him about Ron instead of Hedwig.   
"Sirius" he whispered, not wanting anyone to hear him. 'Hi Harry! How are you with the Muggles?'  
  
'I'm just fine, but I've got bad news, Voldemort and some Death Eaters blew up Ron's house, and I don't even know if he's   
alive!' Harry wrote.  
  
'Oh... no... Did you tell Dumbledore???'  
  
'Yes, before my tiny breakfast of grapefruit.' Harry wrote, as his stomach growled.  
  
'Dumb Muggles. I could send you some better food.'  
  
Harry grinned and wrote, 'As long as its not grapefruit.'  
  
'Well I need to go, I'm still searching for Wormtail, by the way.'  
  
Harry wrote, 'Search in England. Near Ron's house, because he's probably near Voldemort.'  
  
'Where is Ron's house?'  
  
Harry thought a little bit. 'Nowhere now, it's blown up. I don't know where it was exactly.'  
  
'Oh. Well, I'm still in England, by the way.'  
  
Harry was suprised. 'I didn't know that.'  
  
'Of course, I never told you. (:D) Well, see you later. Oh, and have you made up a name for this yet?'  
  
Harry frowned. 'No, how about... PT, Paper Talking?'  
  
'Hmmm, well its a name, and I'm almost done with Lupins, er, PT. See you later!'  
  
"Done." Harry said.  
  
Harry Potter's Fifth Year: Chapter 1: Part 3  
The next day Harry woke up to hear more tapping on his window. He got up and outside his his window were Hedwig and Pig.   
"Yes! I finally get to hear from Ron. I hope he's okay." Harry said loudly.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Dudley yelled. "AND QUIT HITTING YOUR WINDOW!"  
  
Pig didn't have a letter though, he just grabbed some parchment and a quill and left. "Oh. I should have known Ron wouldn't   
have anything to write on or anything to write with. Then Hedwig bit his ear. "Ok, I'll open your letter." The letter said:  
  
To: Harry  
  
Oh, that's not good. I sent a letter to the Weasleys and they will be staying at Hogwarts until they get a new house. This   
means Voldemort and his Death Eaters are getting braver. They might have done this and thought they were going to get you,   
but doing it just means you have to stay with the Dursleys longer and you're safer at the Dursleys than at Hogwarts. Also, I   
think you'll like the 'new' Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Mademe Pomfrey helped your owl get better.  
  
From,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry grinned. "I wonder who it is." Then he thought about asking to stay at Hogwarts too. He wrote a short letter asking   
Dubledore if he could stay at with Ron at Hogwarts. "Hedwig, can you take this to Dumbledore, and I promise you can rest when   
you get back." She ruffled her feathers, let Harry tie the letter on, and flew out the window.  
  
--- The next day ---  
  
It was late in the afternoon. Harry knew it was a long way to Hogwarts, but he still wished he'd get an answer. He was bored  
and hungry. Then Hedwig and Pig flew through the open window. Hedwig didn't have a letter, but Pig had a short one.  
  
Hi, Harry. Dumbledore says you can come to Hogwarts, and Hagrid will pick you up tonight. Percy was killed by a Death Eater  
when they blew up out house, I don't know who it was. We're all sad, even Fred and George, the funeral is in a week. I can't  
wait to see you!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry sighed. Poor Percy. Just then he heard a loud knock on the door and then Harry heard a loud scream.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" *thump* Harry snickered. "Guess Hagrid's here." He ran downstairs to see Hagrid standing, shocked,   
by his aunt. (Harry aunt, not Hagrid's) "Hello, Harry, how are yeh?" Hagrid said.  
  
"Fine, we'd better go now." Harry said, hoping to leave before Vernon saw them.  
  
"Alrigh', let's go then. I'm going to Apparate with you, ok?"  
  
Harry nodded, then all of a sudden, they were in Hogsmeade. "D'yeh know yeh're way to Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you there." Harry said, then ran all the way to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was waiting for him at the gate.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore said. "The Weasleys are in the Gryffindor Tower. The password's 'Chocolate Tripe'. Be in the   
Great hall in a hour to eat." Harry ran all the way to the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"Chocolate tripe!" She let him in and right away he saw Ron!  
  
"Hi, Harry!" Ron said.  
  
"Hi, supper is in an hour. Let's go up to our dorm and talk." Harry said. They went up to their dorm and talked until   
supper.  
  
Harry's Fifth Year: Chapter 1: Part 4  
  
About a month later Hogwarts started. Ron's family went to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. On the night of the Sorting, they  
went down to the Great Hall. They were late, so they missed the song the Sorting Hat sings, but they did get to meet the new  
Gryffindors, and see Hermione. After the feast Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally got to talk back in the common room. They sat  
down in the armchairs by the fire, and Harry asked Hermione, "Did Ron tell you about his house?"  
  
"No, why?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry said, "Ron you tell her."  
  
"Well, some Death Eater's came, and You-Know-Who, then Percy tried to stop them, but they killed him. The Death Eaters blew  
up my house." Ron said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Hermione yelled, luckily everyone was already in their dorms. "Where are you going to stay???"  
  
"Well, the rest of my family are staying at the Leaky Cauldron, except for Ginny." Ron said. Just then a prefect told them  
to go to bed. The next day they got their schedules. The first class was Divination.  
  
"Great." groaned Harry. "I wonder how I'll be dying this year."  
  
When they got to the classroom, right away Professer Trelawney predicted Harry was going to die. After Divination they had  
lunch, then Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Guess what Ron?" Harry said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I wrote to Dumbledore, to tell him about your house, and he said I'd like the Defense teacher."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I'm just wondering who it is."  
  
When they got to the classroom they saw.....  
  
Harry's Fifth Year: Chapter 1: Part 5  
  
.....Professer Lupin! Harry and his friends were shocked. "What... But I thought you weren't going to come back...." Harry  
said.  
  
"Yes," said Lupin. "Well, Dumbledore couldn't find another Defense teacher, and he said that only the Slytherins  
really hated me. And Snape. So, I decided to come back. This time I'll be more careful."  
  
They all sat down, and learned about dementors. (Yes, I know Harry and his friends know this, but the rest of the class  
doesn't)  
  
--- A few days later, on the first Hogsmeade weekend ---  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione. "Because Fred and George have a joke shop there now. And they  
wanted me to come."  
  
"Of course I'm going." Harry said. "Are you, Hermione?"  
  
"Er...I might not...I still haven't finished my-" she started, but was cut off.  
  
"Come on, Hermione! Homework can wait! We'll get back in time for you to finish it!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, all right," she agreed only because Harry was making sad faces at her. "I'll go."  
  
--- At Fred and George's Joke Shop ---  
  
"Hey, look, Ton-Tongue Toffee, I'm going to give that to Draco Malfroy!" Ron said, grinning and thinking about what happened  
to Dudley.  
  
"Look over here, fake wands," Harry said, picking up one and with a loud quack it changed into a duck.  
  
"Well, it's almost time to eat," said Hermione. "Shouldn't we go back?"  
  
"I guess." Ron said. They went and payed for the things they bought and headed back to the castle.  
  
A.N. All my fics were deleted so I combined Parts 1-5 to make Chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: No one is mine. Yet. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter's Fifth Year: Chapter 2: Part 6  
  
--- At supper (or dinner) ---  
  
"Think I should test this on Malfroy yet?" Ron asked, holding up a Ton-Tongue Toffee.  
  
"He's not stupid enough to eat that." Harry said. "He'll know you're tricking him, give it to Crabbe or Goyle."  
  
"I have more than one, so I'll give it to all three of them." Ron pulled about ten toffees out of his pockets.  
  
"Why'd you bring so many? You only needed three." Harry said. "And where did Hermione go?" Harry looked around for her.  
"She's not in the Great Hall!"  
  
"Bet she's in the kitchen's, she's still trying to get those house-elves to take clothes and pay. Come on, lets just give  
Malfroy his candy." Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Ok! He probably won't take it though...." Harry said. They ran over to the Slytherin's table.  
  
"Hey, Malfroy." Ron said.  
  
"What, Weasel?"  
  
"We've decided to be nice to you for once, have some candy." They dropped the Ton-Tongue Toffees and ran back to the  
Gryffindor table.  
  
"Is he eating it?" Ron asked. Harry looked over.   
  
"No, but Crabbe and Goyle are....." They laughed as Crabbe and Goyle popped the toffees in their mouths, then started  
gagging.  
  
"Come on, lets go to the common room before they figure out it was us."  
  
--- In the common room ---  
  
When they got to the empty common room they went right to the armchairs by the fire. "That was funny." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. How are they going to get rid of their tongues?" Harry asked.  
  
"I bet they'll go to the hospital wing. And tell Madame Pomfrey we did it. And then we'll get in trouble." Ron sighed.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Still in the kitchens, I guess." Ron said. "Think we should go tell her about our little trick?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah, lets go." They left the common room, which was still empty, and ran all the way to the picture of the  
bowl of fruit. Ron tickled the pear and they went in.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir!" squeaked Dobby. "How is you, sir?"  
  
"Just fine, is Winky still here?" Dobby pointed over to the fireplace.  
  
"She is happy now, sir, she got used to working here, sir." Winky did look a lot better, but her clothes were still dirty.  
  
"And is Hermione here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Dobby didn't look happy about that.  
  
"What's the matter about her being here?" Harry asked.  
  
"She is helping the house-elves with their work, sir." Dobby said quietly.  
  
"What?!?!" they both yelled. Dobby nodded. They ran over to the ovens. (Hey, they have to cook on something!)  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, they can't do it all themselves!" Hermione said.  
  
"When will you listen to us? They. Like. It. They like it!" Ron said.  
  
"And they've been doing the work themselves for years! You don't need to help them! They like doing it themselves!" Harry  
tried to explain to her.  
  
"Yes, but-" Hermione got cut off.  
  
"Come on! It's time for us to go to bed!" Ron said, and they all went to their dorms.  
  
Harry Potter's Fifth Year: Chapter 2: Part 7  
  
--- Monday Morning ---  
  
Ron looked at his schedule. "What!?!? We have Double Potions with the Slytherins?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Don't yell!" Hermione frowned. She was grouchy from waking up so early.  
  
Harry looked at his schedule. "We do!"  
  
"Yeah, and I bet Malfoy already told Snape about the Toffees. I wonder how many points he'll take away." Ron said.  
  
"Malfoy? Toffees? What did you two do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We gave Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy Ton-Tongue Toffees." Harry admitted.  
  
"You gave... WHAT?!?!?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'LL BE IN?!?!?!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"And you told us not to yell..." Ron said.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!! YOU IDIOTS!!!!!! DO YOU WANT A DETENTION?!?!?!?! I AM NEVER GOING TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" She  
yelled and then stalked off.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged, and they headed off to breakfast.  
  
--- The great hall ---  
  
They got to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, like always. Ron spotted Hermione and tried to get her  
attention. It worked, sort of. She walked over and started yelling. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?! I SAID I'D NEVER  
TALK TO YOU AGAIN!!!!!! YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!" and then she walked back over to the other end of the table. Harry was shocked.  
He'd never seen Hermione so mad before. He looked at Ron, and it seemed like he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Wow." they both said, and started eating. Then: *thump*  
  
"Huh?" Harry said, looking up. "What was that?"  
  
Ron shrugged. They both looked around and they saw that Professor Dumbledore was gone! "Where'd he go?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know...." Harry said. Lots of people had noticed and were worried to. Then:  
  
"HE'S UNDER THE TABLE!" someone yelled.  
  
Ron, who was drinking when he heard this, choked and spit it out. "W..what?"   
  
"How could he be under the table?" Harry said, then looked himself. "He...is..."  
  
"Did he faint or something?" Ron said.  
  
"I guess." Just then Professor McGonagall stood up.  
  
"Everyone, Professor Dumbledore has fainted for some reason and all classes are canceled for the rest of the day."  
  
"Well, I guess we should go to our dorm." They left, without Hermione.  
  
--- Later in the afternoon ---  
  
"Everyone, students and teachers, I have to tell you this, I hoped I'd never have to say this, but Professor Dumbledore is  
very sick. He is in the hospital wing, and you can visit him if you want, but he is asleep right now." Professor McGonagall  
said.  
  
Harry looked up. "Ron, what is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Has Dumbledore ever been sick before?"  
  
"Not while we've been at Hogwarts."  
  
"So, why is he sick now?"  
  
Harry Potter's Fifth Year: Chapter 2: Part 8  
  
It was the next day, and classes were still canceled, Dumbledore was still asleep in the hospital wing, Hermione still wouldn't talk to Harry and Ron, and everyone was bored.  
  
"I'm bored." Ron said for the millionth time.  
  
"So am I. Want to go see Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why? He's just asleep." Ron said.  
  
"So? It's better than just sitting around." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Ron said, and they went.  
  
--- In the hospital wing ---  
  
They got there a while later, because they met Peeves, who didn't even care that Dumbledore was sick, and the stupid ghost blindfolded them, then led them to the lake and left them there.  
  
"Dumb ghost. Why do the professors let him stay?" Ron said.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'm going to go visit Hagrid. Want to come?" he asked Ron.  
  
"I guess."  
  
They were just about to leave when Mademe Pomfrey, who hadn't left Dumbledore, not even to eat, yelled, "HE'S WAKING UP!!!"  
  
"What?!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
  
"HE WOKE UP!!!!" she yelled again.  
  
"I think I can tell that." Dumbledore said. 


End file.
